doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2011
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2011 January Books *5th - Doctor Who Volume Three - Final Sacrifice (IDW Graphic Novel) *6th - Heart of Stone / Death Riders *6th - The Good, the Bad and the Alien / System Wipe *15th - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins *15th - Life Begins at 40 *15th - Ultimate Regeneration *31st - Gallimaufry *31st - Hines Sight (a.k.a. Films, Farms and Fillies) (2nd Paperback) *31st - Defending the Earth *31st - The Unsilent Library CD *6th - The Jade Pyramid *6th - The Edge of Destruction *7th - Jago & Litefoot: Series Two *11th - Demon Quest: The Complete Series *31st - Blue Box Boy *31st - The Crimes of Thomas Brewster *31st - Peri and the Piscon Paradox *31st - Prisoner of the Sun DVD *4th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Third Series (US release) *6th - The Complete Fifth Series (DVD) (Australian release) *6th - The Complete Fifth Series (DVD) (Australian Blu-ray release) *10th - Meglos (UK release) *11th - The Dominators (US release) *11th - Meglos (US release) *20th - Meglos (Australian release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK release) *24th - A Christmas Carol (UK Blur-ray release) *31st - The Mutants (UK release) *31st - K9: Series 1 Vol. 1 (UK release) February Books *28th - Faction Paradox: A Romance in Twelve Parts *28th - The Time Traveller's Companion *28th - Timelink - The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to Doctor Who Continuity (2nd Paperback) *28th - TARDISbound *28th - Howe's Transcendental Toybox Update No. 3 (2006-2008) *28th - The Big Finish Companion: Volume 1 *28th - Shooty Dog Thing: 2th and Claw CD *3rd - Doctor Who and the War Games *3rd - Genesis of the Daleks *3rd - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Two - 1965-1966 *21st - A Christmas Carol *28th - Daddy's Girl *28th - The Feast of Axos *28th - Lucie Miller *28th - The Perpetual Bond *28th - Short Trips: Volume II DVD *1st - K9: Series 1 Part 3 (Australian release) *3rd - The Mutants (Australian release) *8th - The Movie: Special Edition (US release) *8th - The Mutants (US release) *14th - The Ark (UK release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US release) *15th - A Christmas Carol (US Blu-ray release) March CD *11th - The Gemini Contagion *15th - Doctor Who and the Ribos Operation *19th - Torchwood: Ghost Train *19th - Torchwood: Department X *31st - The Forbidden Time *31st - Gallifrey: Series Four *31st - Industrial Evolution *31st - To the Death DVD *3rd - The Ark (Australian release) *3rd - A Christmas Carol (Australian release) *3rd - The Movie: Special Edition (Australian release) *7th - K9: Series 1 Vol. 2 (UK release) *7th - Mara Tales (UK release) *8th - The Ark (US release) *8th - The Seeds of Doom (US release) *28th - Revisitations 2 (UK release) *31st - Mara Tales (Australian release) *31st - Revisitations 2 (Australian release) Magazines *16th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Doctor Who Companion: The Eleventh Doctor - Volume Two April CD *30th - Heroes of Sontar *30th - The Sentinels of the New Dawn *30th - Thin Ice DVD *12th - Kinda *12th - Snakedance May CD *31st - Crime of the Century *31st - Ferril's Folly *31st - Kiss of Death *31st - Short Trips: Volume III DVD *10th - Planet of the Spiders (US release) *10th - Terror of the Autons June CD *30th - Animal *30th - Cold Equations *30th - The Companion Chronicles: The Specials *30th - Rat Trap July CD *31st - Earth Aid *31st - Tales from the Vault August CD *31st - The Rocket Men *31st - Short Trips: Volume 4 September CD *30th - The Memory Cheats October CD *31st - The Many Deaths of Jo Grant Category:Items released by year